


(Not So) Quiet

by shipboysahoy (shamefulmorana)



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, Polygon (RPF)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamefulmorana/pseuds/shipboysahoy
Summary: “Nick… Are you drunk?”“No, just horny.”





	(Not So) Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amaranthine_Siren for reading through and checking that grammar! Enjoy~

Nick was absolutely exhausted. E3 hadn’t even started, and yet the past few days were still very taxing on everyone in the temporary Polygon household. Their jobs required such high energy and lightning fast coverage, it was honestly a lot to handle. There was hardly a moment’s peace because someone was always working on something, sharing their part in the job of their lives.

The only time it really quieted down was when Simone had put down a quiet curfew. This special curfew was established after day one when she had arrived, severely jetlagged and uncharacteristically cranky. Absolutely no one could keep their mouths shut, especially not after a liberal amount of alcohol consumption.

So Simone instated a quiet hour (“A beddy-bye time,” as Griffin put it.) where everyone would settle down. She didn’t care if people were up, as long as they were quieter than a mouse. That time was anywhere between 10PM and 6AM. And if you were caught, especially if Simone had fallen asleep… Lord help you.

Nick didn’t mind the curfew so much, because he was thankful to get as much sleep as possible. He just didn’t like being on a schedule. After all, not having one was just one of the reasons he liked working at home and with Polygon. Still, he tried his best to follow along and help his team however they needed it.

He loved it when the house would become quiet. It didn’t take long for the house to fall into Simone’s routine, and Nick was silently thankful for it. After uploading the last video of the day, Nick closed his laptop and made his way into the room he and Pat shared. He flicked on the light and started to shuffle towards his designated twin bed. It didn’t register that his roommate was still camped out in the living room until this very moment.

Nick sighed, feeling a little relieved that he had some source of solitude. He put his laptop away, shucked his lounge pants off, exposing his boxer briefs and crawled into the bed. It was hot and the house they were in didn’t have the air conditioning on as liberally as Nick would have liked. Still, he had the bedroom window open and the cool sheets as a source of comfort.

Without much energy left, Nick couldn’t have been bothered to turn off the light before feeling his eyelids threaten to close. He spent a little time stretching and searching for that perfect position, until something caught his attention.

Nick realized he was hard.

To his knowledge, there was no particular reason for it… and yet he could feel his cock straining against his briefs. Nick gave a small sigh and rolled onto his back. He looked towards the door, feeling a small sense of dread knowing that someone could walk in at any moment. Nick felt he could have at least turned the light off, but he was already instinctually pressing a gentle hand on his erection.

Maybe if I’m quick about it, Nick thought to himself.

It had been a number of days since Nick had been given this opportunity. Since the house was under curfew and he was by himself, he didn’t see a problem with it. There was more of a probability that a male co-worker would walk in, since the women were already asleep. Already that idea was a little more bearable. Maybe even a little… exciting.

So Nick decided to take his chances. He rolled his hips and cock into his palm experimentally. Luckily, the bed wasn’t too creaky. Once he fully assessed his situation, Nick pulled his erection free and began to stroke quickly. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of his palm in contact with his hot cock.

Soon, however, his thoughts began to escape him. Nick was suddenly overwhelmed by the idea of anyone on the other side of that door just bursting through and seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

Nick’s first thoughts were of Simone. If he let even one misplaced whimper loose from his throat, he knew she would come for him like a piece of meat. He thought of her looming over his body, holding him down and hissing praise into his ears. Nick had to resist the urge to cum until she deemed it so. He loved that thought so much he could feel his leg tremble slightly.

Nick was sure that Justin would adore seeing him like this; writhing in pleasure. He continued to roll his hips and swallowed thickly, feeling especially vulnerable. Thoughts of being on display for Justin sent chills up and down his entire body. Behind his eyes, he could see Justin’s beautiful lips on his cock instead of his hand.

Then his thoughts went to Pat. Nick wanted to see the look of shock painted over his face as he stood in the doorway. Would he come in to watch? Or would he simply be too flustered? Maybe he would find the sweet sounds of Nick’s cum-coated flesh enticing.

But then… Nick thought about Griffin. When he did, he could feel the beginnings of his stomach starting to coil. Excitable, adorable and beloved Griffin would encourage him. Nick was absolutely sure of this. He could fantasize about the others, but his desire truly burned for him. Nick bit the back of his hand in anticipation for what was about to happen. God he was so close now.

This train of thought came to a screeching halt as soon as Nick heard a soft knock on the door. The perverted thoughts were smothered instantly by the horror and terror that swept through Nick’s chest as he sat up in bed, trying to cover up his hard work.

Just in time too, because Griffin materialized in the doorway. “Hey Nick?” Griffin asked in a small voice, clearly trying to keep quiet.

There was absolutely no time to cover up the fact that he was heaving like he had just run a marathon. “H- Hey—bud,” Nick tried.

“O- oh god,” Griffin muttered softly, realizing exactly what he walked in on, “I’m… I’ll uh… Sorry, dude,” before he quickly shut the door. Griffin turned around entirely and leaned against the door with his head in his hand. He felt stupid for not allowing Nick to answer the door himself, and he especially felt embarrassed for Nick.

Suddenly, the weight of the door disappeared and Griffin stumbled slightly before turning around. Nick was in the doorway, the sheet of his bed wrapped around his waist and his face completely flushed. Griffin could have sworn he looked annoyed, so he started to apologize. “N- Nick I—“

Before he could utter another word, Nick grabbed Griffin’s shirt and pulled him into a hot kiss. Confused, Griffin pulled away. “You wanna help me out, or what?” Nick asked.

“I—What?” Griffin asked.

“You don’t have to do anything, you can just watch,” Nick said.

“Nick… Are you drunk?”

“No, just horny.”

“I don’t think you need my… help.”

“Please, Griffin?” Nick asked.

The desperate tone of Nick’s voice nearly made Griffin’s knees buckle entirely. It was something that he had never really heard before. Everything in Griffin’s mind was telling him to just turn away and never speak of this again. However, as he looked into Nick’s eyes he became increasingly curious.

“Are you serious right now?” Griffin asked.

“I am. I want you to watch me,” Nick told him, his eye contact not wavering.

Griffin swallowed thickly, his eyes darted around to look behind him and make sure no one was watching as they slipped inside. He heard Nick breathe a sigh of relief when they passed through the doorway. Griffin took one of the two decorative chairs in the room and wedged it against the door’s handle, his heart going a mile a minute. Were they really about to do this?

Nick looked at Griffin’s back as he lingered in hesitation. “Griffin…?” He asked, suddenly worried about what he had said and done.

After a shaky breath, Griffin turned towards Nick. “I’ll watch, but that’s it. Get in that bed, don’t touch me and definitely do not uncover yourself,” he warned.

When he heard that, Nick simply nodded and returned to his designated bed. Griffin half expected Nick to flash him, or do something silly to lighten the mood, but the tension in the room only grew. He reached and grabbed the only other chair in the room and sat close to the foot of Nick’s bed.

A blush spread across Griffin’s face as he noticed Nick had yet to take his eyes off of him. “D- do you have to look at me?” He asked weakly.

“I don’t have to…” Nick said with a slight shrug. Regardless, he continued to look at Griffin as he began to touch himself again.

Griffin wavered a little bit, casting a slightly pained look off to the side before looking down the barrel again. Instinctually, Griffin crossed his legs to conceal the fact that his body was now beginning to have a physical reaction to this mess of a situation.

Nick noticed. “Y’know…”

“Nope. I will not join you. Just get on with it, Nicolas,” Griffin told him.

Immediately Nick tried playing it off. “I was gonna say it might help if you talked to me a little,” he said.

Griffin gave out a nervous giggle. “About what? You wanna talk about the weather while you’re jerkin’ your meat?”

All of Nick motions stopped and he sat up; this time he was avoiding Griffin’s eyes. “Okay, I get it. Never mind, it’s too much to ask. You can leave if you want,” he said.

A pang of embarrassment, pity and guilt hit Griffin’s gut as he saw Nick’s face engulfed in a crimson color. After a full minute or two of silence, Griffin swallowed hard before he spoke again. “…How long?” was all he asked, and he hoped to God that Nick knew what he meant by it.

There was a long stretch of silence before Nick spoke. “Since before I even met you,” he admitted.

Griffin nodded and looked around the room while he mulled over those words. “Y’know, I had a feeling…”

The sound of Nick’s shuddering breath brought Griffin’s attention back to him. “I’m… I’m sorry. I ruined everything, didn’t I?” he asked, unable to hold back the tears. All he could do was wipe them away as they rolled down his cheeks.

“God damn it, Nick,” Griffin muttered just before he stood from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed instead to wrap his arms around Nick. At that point, Nick was quietly crying so Griffin tried to soothe him by running a hand through his freshly cut hair and gently shushing him.

“I’m sorry for being such a… fuckin’ asshole. I could have straight up said no to this, so it’s not your fault. You’re okay. We’re okay too, I promise,” Griffin reassured him.

Hearing those words and the feeling of being embraced calmed Nick down substantially. “I… I’m sorry you had to find out like this. I feel so shitty,” Nick said.

“Could have been worse ways…”

“…I don’t believe you.”

There was a slight pause. “Yeah okay it was pretty bad,” Griffin commented as Nick pulled away. “But hey, at least the air is clear.”

Nick looked at Griffin expectantly, causing him to realize the error in his previous statement. “Oh… Bud…” he said softly, his hand sliding to hold the side of Nick’s cheek. “I love you…”

The sentence ended in a higher pitch than a normal and solid statement, which forced Nick to realize, “…But you’re not in love with me,” he finished for Griffin. Trying not to sound incredibly disappointed.

“I don’t know yet, to be honest. This is a lot to take in, I hope you realize that…” Griffin said.

Nick only nodded in response, the embarrassing feeling refusing to go away. He only felt it dissipate slightly when he saw Griffin slowly studying his face, and leaned towards him ever so slightly. Nick gave a small and hesitant kiss, but before he could pull back too far he felt Griffin deepen it.

Griffin craned back and looked over Nick once more. “I still want to watch you,” he all but whispered.

The series of sounds and the way that they travelled to Nick’s ears ignited that lost fire once more. “You do?” he asked.

“Hell yeah, Nick. I might—emphasis on ‘might’— not be gay but I’m not fuckin’ blind. You’re incredible looking. Most of all you’re still my friend and I want you to be happy. So if me staring at you while you get off makes you happy then… go for it,” Griffin replied.

“Okay… Would… it be too much if I asked you to stay on the bed?” Nick asked shyly. “It feels strange when you’re in the chair.”

“Sure, bud,” Griffin said. His attitude had made a one-eighty, and for that Nick was incredibly grateful.

Nick leaned back onto the bed, with Griffin still sitting on the side of him, and snaked his right hand under the sheets. Nick grabbed his member once more and started up again. He was studying Griffin intently; noting that their shared stare was now full of a mutual understanding and tenderness.

Griffin decided to break one of his rules, and reached out to touch the side of the arm Nick wasn’t using. “Do you need anything from me, Nick? Dirty talk? A strip tease?” he said with a teasing smile.

“Maybe some slightly dirty talk,” Nick said, curious as to how Griffin would go about this.

The smile turned into a wicked grin. “Oooh, I think I could swing that, you dirty bird,” Griffin said in a playful tone. “Look at you, stroking yourself like that… You should touch more of yourself, Nick. Try your thighs a little, maybe your nipples…”

Nick bit his lip and swallowed thickly before he nodded. He let his extra hand wander around his body like Griffin instructed. It felt good to grab his inner thigh, and trace his perked nipples. There was a small voice in the back of his mind wishing Griffin would touch him more, but he silenced it as best he could.

“Just enjoy the feeling of your body in your hands, Nick. Make yourself feel so good,” Griffin encouraged. “Do you like me telling you what to do, Nick?”

“Y- yeah…” Nick breathed.

“Good… Good…” Griffin purred. “I want you to touch your balls too, slowly. Don’t leave any stone unturned, Nicolas.”

Like a magnet, Nick’s hand cupped his balls and he fondled them slowly like Griffin told him to. After hearing Nick give out a slight whimper, Griffin felt his own dick twitch in his pajama pants.

“That’s it, Nick…” Griffin shuddered and moved his hand to apply a soft pressure on his hardening cock. At this point, there had been a few times where they had broken eye contact, but they were consistently keeping their respective eyes glued on one another.

Because the soft bedroom light was on, Griffin could see the sweat beginning to accumulate on Nick’s forehead. And judging by his pace, Griffin was worried Nick would be too far gone to follow any more commands.

It didn’t stop him from trying. “Nick, can I see you?” Griffin asked gently.

For a hot minute, Nick had no idea what Griffin was asking. Until he realized the overwhelmingly hot sheets were still draped across him. Nick nodded rapidly, “Y- Yeah.”

Griffin pulled the sheet down and took a good look at Nick’s exposed self. Nick watched as Griffin drank the sight in, and even slowed his pace slightly. Griffin looked back at Nick, who only now noticed just how wide his eyes were. “God, that’s good,” Griffin breathed.

Nick could sense Griffin was hungry.

“Griffin, kiss me… Please…” Nick pleaded softly.

Instead, Griffin had a better idea. He went ahead and straddled Nick, kissing him deeply. Nick had to take away his hand for the third time, but he wasn’t about to object to this attention. Suddenly, Griffin couldn’t keep his lips or his hands off of Nick, and Nick couldn’t either.

Griffin rolled his hips, causing his clothed erection to hit Nick’s exposed one. They did that for a little while until Nick started to feel a bit chafed. Nick pulled away from Griffin’s kisses so that he could hike down Griffin’s pajamas off of his hips to free his erection.

Just as a moan threatened to bubble from Griffin’s throat, Nick shoved the fingers from his left hand into Griffin’s mouth to muffle the sound. Immediately, he felt Griffin’s tongue snake around his digits. With his other hand, Nick wrapped around both of their cocks. It took everything in Nick’s power not to give out any loud noise, but he couldn’t fight the small breathy whimpers.

Griffin could feel Nick’s slick cock rubbing against his own in Nick’s embrace. It felt so amazingly good he didn’t know what to do. So Griffin instinctually began to thrust against Nick. He could have sworn he felt Nick twitch slightly, but there was really no way of telling for sure because of the friction they were producing.

Nick was so close to completion it was maddening. This was everything he had ever wanted and more. Griffin was with him in this vulnerable state, sharing in each other’s pleasure. Nick removed his fingers in favor of wrapping his arm around Griffin to draw him in as close as possible while his orgasm was building.

Griffin felt Nick’s hot breath against his ear as he repeatedly whispered his name. “Come for me, Nick,” Griffin commanded.

On cue, Nick absolutely burst. Streaks of come scattered across Nick and Griffin’s stomach as he reached completion. He shuddered and gave a small, breathy and strangled sound. The feeling was electrifying, but didn’t last too long.

Nick released the grip he had on their cocks and felt his entire body slump into a relaxed state. He looked up at Griffin, who was kneeling upright over Nick’s lap. Griffin had his cock in his hand, stroking at a furious pace.

From his advantage point, Nick caressed up and down Griffin’s thighs as a sign of encouragement. “Come on, Griffin,” Nick said before reaching under and fondling Griffin’s neglected balls.

For a moment, Griffin’s breathing faltered and shuddered. “Fuck… Nick…” he whimpered softly.

“Maybe next time…” Nick said with a small wink.

The wink made Griffin smile and look away for a second, breaking his concentration slightly. “Jesus, Nick…”

“Okay, okay… Come on, Griffin…” Nick said, trying to bring him back into the mood. “Come all over me, I know you want to.”

Hearing that caused Griffin to look back and down at Nick. Knowing that he had a hand in giving Nick so much pleasure and joy resonated with him. The fact that he wanted to share this moment felt really good. And with that, Griffin felt his orgasm overwhelm him entirely. He gave a choked sob, attempting to dampen it with a hand over his mouth. Griffin’s essence spilled out and across Nick’s stomach in bursts.

Nick didn’t mind the mess in the least bit. He gave Griffin a sleepy smile and rubbed one of his trembling thighs. “Thanks for this, Griffin,” he said.

Seeing Nick’s smile was enough for Griffin to smile back, lean down and kiss him gently. “You’re the one who invited me,” Griffin told him.

“Mhmm… Hey so… Griffin?” Nick asked.

“Yeah?”

“If this is gonna continue, don’t give me any oral. I don’t want a banana scenario.”

Griffin stared blankly at Nick just before collapsing beside him in a heap, trying to muffle the sound of his laughter by using some of the pillows on Nick’s bed. Nick quietly chuckled to himself at the sight.

Nick was thankful that they had cleared (some) of the air between them. Especially considering the long week ahead in the Polygon household.


End file.
